Pokemon Heroes: New Light
by Sciffer
Summary: Takes place after Ash left altomare and ever since Latias as slowly falling to depression due to her brothers death. Is there something to make her cheerful again? Pairings: Slight Altoshipping Ash/Latias , Major Eonshipping Latias/Latios
1. Chapter 1

**Sciffer: Well I have had this Idea in my head couple days and decided to give it a try ^^ Sorry for any writing mistakes.. english isnt my mother tongue.**

* * *

Chapter One: Latias' Depression

It had been couple days since Ash had left Altomare. Latias had been left alone to face the cruel loneliness that awaited her in the hidden garden. She had tried to act normal for the first couple of days after her brothers sacrifice, but the fact that she would never see Latios again soon began to take its toll on her. Her usual cheerful attitude turned into one of depression. She spent most of her days crying or staring at the Soul Dew which was all that remained her brother. Bianca and Lorenzo had tried their best to cheer her up, and it had worked for a little while, but soon even their presence didn't cheer her up. Her mood had been somewhat lifted when she heard that the two rocket grunts had been arrested and send to jail for life after almost destroying Altomare and indirectly killing her brother, but only for a a little bit. Soon she was back to her new, gloomy self.

It was early in the morning and Latias was sleeping on the ground. She couldn't bring herself to sleep in the old tree branch that had once been the bed of both her and her brother. She was having a nice dream of their childhood, where they managed to create all sorts of mischief, which Lorenzo at the time didn't like much. She chuckled a bit as she remembered the time Latios got his head stuck in a bucket, or the time he accidentally made a bucket of blue paint fall on her back, which made her look a bit like him. Bianca had washed it off shortly afterwards. At that memory she woke up and felt tears flowing on her cheeks. She shook them off and looked around to see if there were any oran berries that she could pick. She found some and ate them quickly, but they didn't fill her up completely, which she didn't mind all that much.

She had soon begun to fly around the garden for a little while, which took her mind off the losses of Latios and Ash. Her distraction didn't last long. She flew around a bit more before stopping to look at the Soul Dew. She hoped that it would somehow let her talk with her brother. She hovered there for few hours until she felt familiar touch on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Bianca, which made her smile for moment before returning to watch the Soul Dew.

"Latias... you need to get over this.." Bianca began with sad voice as she stared at the Soul Dew. She gently pet Latias' neck. "It's been couple of months. You can't mourn over the two of them for the rest of your life. Neither of them would want you to be like this."

Latias had not been listening to her, her attention fixed solely on the Soul Dew. Bianca sighed and took her hand off of Latias. She noticed that it had becomes quite dirty. She looked at Latias and saw that she hadn't bathed in days. Her normally beautiful white and red feathers were covered in dirt and grime.

"Come on Latias, you need a bath." She said and pulled her gently by the neck and led her to the garden's pool. "How did you even manage to get yourself this dirty?"

She began to wash Latias with the cool water. Latias felt her mood raise just a bit from Bianca being around her, though made it seem like it had more affect than it really did. Bianca smiled, thinking that her moods had been lifted more than it actually had. She seemed to be being her usual self again, if only for the moment, Latias was a good job of hiding her true feelings. It took about hour before Latias was clean and shining again.

"Well, that's done," Bianca said, "I have to go so don't go and get yourself dirty again."

Bianca left the garden, leaving Latias alone by herself. She stared at her for few moments before going to look for some more oran berries. She had become quite hungry again. She soon found a fresh bush of oran berries and began to pluck them off and swallow them until she her stomach was full again. She looked around and noticed that she was just next to the old tree where she and her brother had slept. She flew up to the branch. She could almost see her brother sleeping in his usual spot. Tears began to fall from her eyes and she laid down in her old spot.

"Oh Latios... why did you have to die? Why couldn't it have been me.. or both of us?" she asked herself as she laid her head down and closed her eyes, soon falling asleep.

She slept for a couple hours and had a dream of the final moments of her brother's life.

_ "Let's go sis" Latios said and they both dashed towards the closing tidal wave. "Yeah, let's do this." She said and noticed her brother to flinch for moment. "Hey, are you okay? I can do this if you can't" She said. "No! I can do this, come on sis, be ready, it's all or nothing!" He said as they began to glow a bright blue. They moved closer to each other, just few inches away to form giant light orb, which soon crashed against the tidal wave. The impact was so strong that Latias flinched for few seconds. 'Ugh..This is going to be be hard,' She thought. Then everything went blank. The next thing she saw was her brother next to her, glowing a faint blue color. No! He was... dying.. "Brother...?" She asked, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Latios held out his paw to her, which she grabbed, desperately trying to keep him with her. "Brother... no." She said sadly as she realised that his death was inevitable. "I'm sorry," He said, "I'm so sorry it had to be done this way... Goodbye sister..." He said and tightened his hold on her for last time before glowing brighter and going away. "Brother!" She cried, trying to reach him again. She couldn't. She would never be able to reach for him again. _

Latias woke up and lifted her head, panting hard and feeling tears running down her face. She looked around and saw that it was now evening. She sighed and flew around the garden, trying to push away the invasive thoughts of her brother and Ash. She was unable to, and soon was looking at the soul dew again.

"_I can't stand this. I want you back! I want to see you again!_" She yelled as she stared at the soul dew. "_Maybe... maybe I could do it._"

She floated little bit higher off the ground, just enough so that she could dive her head in to the fountain of water. She was calm at the first minutes but soon began to feel the need for air. She didn't want to raise her head. She opened her eyes to look at the soul dew as the rest of her body began screaming for air. '_I will be soon there brother. I'll soon be with you again._' She thought. She was about to close her eyes when she heard Bianca and Lorenzo call for her. This shocked her a bit and made her lose her will to take her own life. She pulled her head out of the water and gasped for air. Bianca and Lorenzo heard this and soon arrived at the pool. They saw her gasping for air, as well as her soaked head.

"What are you doing Latias?" Bianca asked, worried.

"Bianca, we're taking Latias to Pokemon Center, now." Lorenzo said.

Bianca looked at him. "But that would reveal her to society. She's been hiding here her entire life." Bianca protested.

"I know Bianca," Lorenzo said softly, "but this is something that we can't heal ourselves. We need help." Lorenzo looked at Latias. "_She _needs help."

Once at the Pokemon Center, Latias was placed in empty room with a soft bed as Nurse Joy and Chansey examined her, though there was nothing physically wrong with her. While this was going on, Lorenzo and Bianca waited outside. After half an hour of waiting in worry, Nurse Joy returned to the two.

"How is she?" Bianca asked worried as she stood up. "Is she going to be okay?"

The nurse took breath. "She's suffering from deep depression, as far as I can tell. She attempted suicide. Slight damage to her lungs confirmed that for us. Her lungs will heal in time, but her depression won't. I'm not a psychiatrist, so I can't really tell you what to do about it... I'm sorry."

Bianca couldn't believe it. She sat down, fighting the urge to just throw up then and there. Lorenzo had his hands curled into fists.

"Why didn't we notice this before? We could have prevented it!" Lorenzo cursed. He looked at Bianca. "After losing the boy _and _her brother in 24 hours, we should have figured that she would be feeling horrible."

"There was nothing you could have done to prevent this." Nurse joy said. "She told me she thought of doing it just it today."

Bianca stared at her. "Said?" She asked, wondering what the nurse had meant by that.

"She knows telepathy," Nurse Joy explained, "She told me a how she has been feeling. I have to say that I would like to keep her here till she feel better and doesn't have suicidal thoughts anymore. Like I said, I'm no psychiatrist, but something is very wrong with her."

Bianca and Lorenzo nodded, accepting the fact that there was really nothing more they could do. They went to Latias' room after that and told her that she would be staying there for some time, which she didn't seem to mind. Bianca hugged her before she left her with Lorenzo. Latias sighed, feeling guilty for what she had tried to do. She laid down, trying to get some sleep. Lorenzo put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Latias..." He said before getting up and walking out of the room.

* * *

Sciffer: Well here is the first chapter ^^ hope that you liked and and please give some feedback as I will continue this of people like it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Return of a friend

It had been 6 months since Latias had attempted suicide. At the moment she was resting in her comfy bed in the Pokemon Center that she had been brought to half a year ago. She sighed as she waited for Bianca or Lorenzo to arrive and keep her some company. She still felt the same as she did 6 months ago, although Bianca had told her that Ash was currently roaming the Hoenn Region. He was once again trying to prove himself by battling against the gym leaders so he could enter the Hoenn League. He felt he needed to redeem himself since his previous attempt in Johto had failed. The news about him had raised Latias' mood quite bit. She was slowly getting over the death of Latios, although the loneliness she had felt for the past half a year still remained within her. She knew there was only one thing that would fill the emptiness she felt. She wanted to see Ash again.

Bianca walked into the room and gave Latias a slight smile. Latias gave her an unusually bright smile, one caused by thinking about Ash. Bianca's smile grew a bit wider. It had been a while since she had seen Latias this happy. She sat down next to the recovering Eon and gently stroked her neck. Latias figured that this was the best time to ask the question.

_ "Bianca..." _She asked her friend, "C_ould you get Ash come back here?_"

Bianca blinked. "I'm not sure," She said carefully, doing her best not to dampen her mood. "He's in the Hoenn Region now. It would take him a couple of weeks to get here." She pet Latias' neck.

_ "I don't care,"_ Latias sighed,_ "I just want to see him again. I miss him._" She leaned a bit into the petting.

"I know that you do, but let him finish his trip in Hoenn first. Then I'll try and get him to pay you a visit."

A few months later, Ash was shown lighting up The Flame of Moltres, opening the Ever Grande City Pokemon tournament. Latias was excited to see she Ash again, even if it was just on TV. How odd. It looked like he hadn't aged at all in the past year. She smiled as she saw Pikachu perched on Ash's shoulder. She remembered playing with the little electric mouse with Latios. Thinking of Latios caused her to let out a sigh. _Latios... _She struggled to hold back tears, then turned her attention back to the TV. Ash had apparently caught some new Pokemon on his adventure in the Hoenn Region. Latias smiled again as she watched the battles. Bianca sat beside her, looking at Latias' bright smile every time Ash won. She frowned when the smile disappeared due to Ash losing his match. It was disappointing to see him lose after he had come so far in the Championship.

_ "He lost..." _Latias said in disbelief. _"I hope he doesn't take defeat too hard._"

Bianca frowned. She had expected Ash to win this. His abilities that he showed in Altomare proved his was capable of conquering any challenge. Perhaps it was just bad luck. "I doubt he will," She said, trying to hide her disappointment. "Ash doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would take something like this too seriously."

"How are you feeling Latias?" Lorenzo said from the doorway, causing the two to jump slightly. He chuckled. "You seem to be your normal self again."

"How long were you there?" Bianca asked him while giving him a dirty look. She hadn't seen him there the whole time. _That's right... scare the Pokemon on the road to recovery. _She sighed.

"I've been here since his third match." Lorenzo said, "You didn't see me?" hje asked innocently, getting another look from Bianca.

Latias hadn't seemed to mind that he had startled the two of them. She wasn't they type to get mad at either of them. _"I'm just so glad to see Ash again,"_ She said happily, _"although I wish he could be here with me." _

Lorenzo sighed. She missed the boy so much. In the short time she had been with him, she had grown closer to him than she'd ever had with either himself or Bianca. Ash was responsible for saving Altomare, and Lorenzo wanted to see him again to thank him once more. Perhaps it was time to see if they could get him to come down and visit.

Lorenzo nodded to Bianca, who walked out of the room to the front desk of the Pokemon Center. She walked up to one of the phones and punched in the number for the Ever Grande City Pokemon Center. The phone rang for what seemed like forever. _Why is that when you're waiting for something important it feels like it takes an eternity? _Finally someone picked up the phone. The Nurse Joy of the Center.

"Hi," Bianca said, not waiting for the Nurse to even acknowledge that she picked up the phone, "I'm trying to reach Ash Ketchum. Is he at your Center at the moment?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes he's here, hold on a moment, his Pokemon are being healed. He'll be with you shortly."

All the way in the Hoenn Region, Ash was getting his Pokemon back from Nurse Joy after their healing. Ash was pretty bummed out that he hadn't been able to win the Hoenn League. He had felt so sure of himself. Then again he had felt sure of himself in the Johto League too. It never occurred to him that his arrogance could have been the reason for his failures after he had come so close.

"Here you go Ash," Nurse Joy said with a smile, "your Pokemon are fighting fit."

She handed a plate with 5 pokeballs and Pikachu sitting on it, smiling happily up at him. It lifted his spirits a bit. Part of the reason he was so disappointed was because he thought that his Pokemon would be disappointed by the loss as well. Seeing that Pikachu wasn't, and then figuring that his other Pokemon probably weren't all that upset about it made him feel better. _Still would have liked to have won though..._

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Ash said, placing the pokeballs on his belt. Pikachu took his usual spot perched on Ash's shoulder..

"Oh by the way," Nurse Joy added, "you have a call. Bianca from Altomare."

_Bianca? _Ash quickly took the phone, not bothering to thank the nurse. He was bit shocked, thus forgetting his manners... if he even knew them in the first place. He hadn't seen Bianca in a while. He hadn't seen any of his friends from Altomare since... well he didn't like to think about it. All he knew was that wherever Bianca was, Lorenzo and Latias were probably close by.

"Hey Bianca," Ash said happily, completely forgetting whatever disappointment from his loss was left over in him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay." Bianca answered with a bright smile. "I was wondering if you could visit us in Altomare. Latias has been missing you ever since you left."

_Latias... _"Alright," The boy said without hesitation. "I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Ash..." Bianca said, a bit uncomfortable with saying this, "She's been very depressed lately. She... she tried to kill herself."

_She... WHAT?_ "Latias... tried to... why?" He now had his face pressed up against the screen of the phone. "Is she okay?"

"She is now," Bianca said, "It actually happened about six months ago. She's been in Altomare's Pokemon Center ever since. Lorenzo and I have been keeping her company, although she's been acting like her normal self for the last couple of days. But she's not as happy as she could be. She wants to see you Ash. I think your the closest friend she has now. Closer then me and Lorenzo."

Ash thought this over. _Closest friend? Closer than Lorenzo and Bianca? _He never realized that he meant _that _much to her. "Alright," He said," I'm going just going to let Brock know that I'm going down to visit. Tell Latias that I'll be there soon."

"I will." Bianca said quietly before hanging up the phone.

Ash approached May, Max and Brock and sat down. He Brock about the call and how Latias had been doing. Brock was in shock from the news. May and Max couldn't help but ask about it. Ash and Brock sighed and they both told them about their time in Altomare. As they finished telling it, May was openly shedding tears and Max was doing his best to hold them back. Max was always more mature than his older sister... ironic.

"So sad..." May said through her shuddering gasps. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Are you sure that she's okay?"

"She is," Ash said, "Bianca told me that Latias has been in Altomare's Pokemon Center ever since she tried... you know. She doesn't think Latias will try it again. Anyway she wants me to visit her. I can't say no, especially after what happened.

"I thought you were going straight to Pallet town," Brock said looking at Ash. "Well if you are going there, I'm going with you."

Ash nodded and turned to May and Max. "What about you two? Want to come along?"

"We would but... we promised to return to Petalburg." May said, "And I think we've both done enough traveling for now." She looked at Max who nodded in agreement.

"Alright." Ash said before turning back to Brock."So, when do you want to leave?"

"How about tomorrow?" He suggested. "I hear that there's a boat leaving for Johto then."

"Alright" Ash agreed. He started thinking about Latias._ I can't believe that she's been like this... although I guess it was inevitable after what happened. _

Back in Altomare, Latias was literally spazzing out when Bianca told her that Ash would be coming to visit. She was so happy that she actually glomped Bianca and nuzzled her a bit before flying circles. Bianca just watched her with a smile. Then Latias laid back down, complaining about dizziness. Bianca couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"You're certainly eager to see him again." Bianca said with a smile.

"_I am," _Latias replied, _"I haven't seen him for almost a year. I miss him._" She laid her head down on the soft pillow on her bed. _"I can't wait to see him..._"

Bianca stroked her neck. "I know." She said quietly before leaving the room. "Good night."

The following week caused Latias a slight amount of torture. Her eagerness to see Ash again was causing bursts of energy within her. To vent that energy, she was usually flying around her room rather than in her bed like she was supposed to be. Even though she wasn't really supposed to be doing it, it made Lorenzo and Bianca happy to see her as happy as she was. Once the week had passed, the boat from Hoenn arrived at Altomare. Ash stood on the deck with Pikachu on his shoulder. Brock stood next to him. Bianca, Lorenzo and especially Nurse Joy had reluctantly agreed to let Latias meet Ash as soon as he arrived rather then waiting for him at the Pokemon Center. Latias, currently refracting light to appear invisible, happily danced a bit.

Soon Ash and Brock walked down from the boat and was promptly greeted by Bianca and Lorenzo. Ash couldn't even finish his greeting before he was tightly embraced by Latias, who had turned herself to Bianca. The fact that there were two Biancas seemed odd, but everyone else was too busy to care.

_ "I've missed you..._" Latias said softly to him.

Ash blinked and smiled at her. "I've missed you too," he said, "and I'm glad to see that your okay."

Latias' smile grew wider and she pressed her head against Ash's neck. _It's like he hasn't aged at all... _She let him free of her deadly hug.

Ash smiled a bit and felt his stomach growl. He chuckled. "How about we go to the Pokemon Center and have something to eat?" Ash suggested. They all agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Soul Dew of Latias**

The group was currently at Latias' room in the Pokemon Center having their small lunch. Ash had taken out his entire Hoenn team which contained Swellow, Corphish, Grovyle, Torkoal, Glalie and of course his Pikachu, making the room rather cramped. Latias had absolutely loved Brock's Pokemon food. She had actually eaten 3 full bowls of it.

_ "Your food sure is great..." _Latias said trying to remember Brock's name as she licked her lips happily.

"Brock, just call me Brock." He said and smiled. _She's eating even faster than Ash..._

Latias blushed lightly. _"Okay... Brock. I'll try to remember your name,"_ She said. _Awkward..._

Bianca and Lorenzo blinked at Latias. She hadn't eaten this well since since Latios' death. They were happy to her becoming her former self again. The lunch dragged out a bit as Ash and Brock asked many questions about how Latias had been. Latias became friends with Ash's Hoenn team quickly, though she was a bit cautious around Glalie. After the simple questions had been asked and answered, the time came to ask the most important question there was.

"Why did Latias try to kill herself?" Ash asked. A silence fell over the room. _Oh come on... not like everyone else is wondering..._

Before Bianca or Lorenzo could answer Latias looked at Ash. "_It was a stupid thing to do,_" She said roughly. Her voice then softened. "_You could say that I... just gave up, after Latios' death. I was lonely. I had no one around. And I was constantly having nightmares about the day that he died. Then I was just... staring at the Soul Dew one night and..._" She sighed. "_I just wanted to see him again..._" she finally said and went to lay down on her bed.

Ash tried to find the right thing to say, but it eluded him. He walked next to Latias and stroked her neck.

Latias' words had raised the guilty feeling inside Lorenzo and Bianca but they soon seemed to let it go. "You know Latias, we were always there." Bianca said softly and moved to pet Latias' head a bit.

_ "Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry for what I tried."_ Latias said with small smile. _"And how long I am going to be in here? I have been here six months already."_

"Hmm." Bianca pondered. "I guess we could ask Nurse Joy to let her back to the garden. She seems to be her normal self again."

Latias' smile grew larger.

"Although," Lorenzo added, looking at Latias, "if she becomes depressed like that again, we bring her back right away." Latias nodded.

After that the cleaned up the room from their dishes and such before walked up to Nurse Joy to talk about releasing Latias.

"Hmm." The Nurse said, thinking carefully about the request, "She truly seems to have recovered from her depression and doesn't seem to have suicidal thoughts anymore. So yes, I'll allow for her release. But do bring her back if she starts to get depressed again. Things like this don't go away easily. There's still a chance she may take a step back."

They all walked out of the Pokemon Center and when straight away to the hidden garden. Once there Latias turned visible right away and flew couple laps around the garden out of happiness. Ash let out his Pokemon and they all went to do what they wanted. Corphish went to the small garden pool, Grovyle went to a tree branch to take a nap, Swellow flew with Latias while Glalie and Torkoal just looked around. Pikachu decided to stay with Ash but soon was on Latias' back as she came to pick him up. They all smiled as Latias seemed to have time of her life. Ash walked and went to sit down on the swing while Brock, Lorenzo and Bianca just walked around the garden and often went to look at the Soul Dew.

As Latias and Swellow flew around with Pikachu switching between them it made Latias remember the time when she and her brother did this the first time when Pikachu and Ash were there. Her mood lowered for couple of seconds but was soon light up again as Pikachu came to her back.

"Hey, brighten up a bit." Pikachu said happily.

_"It's nothing,"_ She said softly, _"I'm over it now."_ She seemed to believe her own words now.

Pikachu shook his head, "Even the deepest of wounds heal over time, but scars are left as a reminder."

"Yeah, I know," She said quietly, "But I feel a lot better than I did before. The first months were tough, but it is getting better now that you and Ash are in here." She smiled.

"You seem to really like him." Pikachu said and smiled back, "And speaking of which; were you the one who kissed him before we left from here last time?"

"Yeah," She said, a light blush forming on her face, "It was... I... he's just..." She struggled to find the right words.

"He understands us well, cares for us, and wont do anything against our will." Pikachu said.

Latias nodded. "Yeah, he seems to be just like that." She said with a smile. She gazed at Ash sitting on the swing. _Heheh. I guess that is what made me fall for him... I just hope that he feels the same... _Latias thought as she flew with Swellow and Pikachu.

The day soon moved to the evening and Ash's Pokemon were getting tired. Soon, one by one, they came to him, wanting to back in their Pokeballs for some rest. Grovyle was down right snoring and Ash had to go get him before he could put him back into the ball.

"Well Ash," Brock said a bit tiredly. "Ready to return to the Pokemon Center?"

"No," Latias said quietly, looking at him. "Don't leave yet." She didn't want Ash to go.

Lorenzo soon joined to the group. "Let's leave Latias and Ash alone for a bit. They haven't gotten to talk to each other much today." He smiled at Latias.

"Okay, dont stay up too late Ash." Brock said, "The weather broadcast said there might me a storm tonight."

Ash nodded and Brock left.

Once Brock had left, Latias moved behind Ash and began to rock the swing with him in it like she had done the first day they met..

_"Brings back memories doesn't it?"_ She asked with smile.

Ash nodded, looking down at the ground. "Yeah," He said quietly. _Some I would prefer not have..._ _"A_lthough this time I don't plan on hitting the stone with my face..." He chuckled.

Latias snickered as well. _"But at the time... you didn't know that I was Pokemon. You thought I was Bianca, so it was no surprise that you were surprised. Although your reaction was little amusing."_ She said smiling to herself.

"I didn't know who you were at all..." He said. "Back then you were just some girl that gave Pikachu a bath..." He began to pick up speed on the swing before stopping and letting the speed slowly decrease.

She leaned a bit closer to Ash _"Um... what happened to that red head who was here last time?"_ She asked.

"Oh... Misty." He said, taking a minute to figure out who she was talking about. He had blocked most of the memories about Misty bitching about something. Didn't really leave much to remember her by. "She went back to her city to do her job as gym leader. Why do you ask?"

_"Oh, just asking,"_ She said an blushed a bit. _"Wondering if you had met any interesting females." _

Ash's face also reddened "Uh, well... I have couple or girlfrie- err I mean friends who happen to _be_ girls." He quickly fixed his sentence.

Jealousy shot through Latias. She couldn't very well let him know that now could she? She giggled as Ash fixed his sentence. _"Okay. What do you think about Bianca?"_

"She's okay I guess. I'm not really into older women." Latias blinked. _I never even knew he was into girls at all. He always seemed so oblivious to love... "_I don't know why she kissed me last time I was here."

Latias felt something inside of her twist as Ash said that._ He thinks it was her who kissed him back then? _She thought and then tried to decide should if she tell the truth about that.

_"Ash..."_ She said, treading cautiously one the delicate subject. _"It was me who kissed you back then. I was transformed as Bianca."_

Ash turned around. "You did? Why?" He asked, blinking.

Latias blushed a bit. _"You were my closest friend then and... I would have wanted you to stay with me but... you had your own journey to go on."_ The swing stopped.

"But we only knew each other for like... a day." He said, still looking at Latias.

_"Yeah, I know, but... I... I fell for you."_ She said and looked at him.

"Fell for me? What do you mean by that?" Ash asked confused.

It took every bit of self control for her to not facepalm. _"I mean that... I like you. More than a friend. More as... as a mate.."_ She said and kept looking at him with loving smile.

Ash was shocked as he heard this. "But... I'm a human. How can you feel like that towards me? And besides. It's forbidden for humans to have relationships like that with Pokemon."

Latias blinked a bit. "_Forbidden? In that case I could act more like a human. I _can_ change my physical form. I can turn myself into Bianca if it makes you feel better._" She said not seeing the true meaning in his words.

Ash sighed. "It's not that. It's just... love like that between a human and a Pokemon... is just not allowed. If we would be together... bad things would happen." He said. He saw the tears on Latias' eyes.

_He... he doesn't feel the same way._ Latias thought and in that very moment all of her happiness seemed to turn into sadness. _"I... I'm sorry" _she said before took off to the forest.

"Latias wait!" Ash yelled as he took off after her with Pikachu following right next to him.

They followed Latias very deep into the woods and were soon lost sight of her due to her speed.

"Damn it." Ash cursed. "Pikachu, can you tell where she went?" Ash asked and he continued running, trying to spot Latias again.

Pikachu shook his head but still gave it a try.

They ran for what felt like hours before they arrived at some very old looking ruins almost completely covered by moss and vines. Sobbing could be heard inside the ruins. The two decided to go in.

As they went in they saw a lot of ancient writing and hieroglyphs. They couldn't even begin to guess what they meant or were, with the exception of pictures of Latias, Latios and some odd egg-shaped objects. Deciphering the hieroglyphs was not their main objective however. They heard Latias' cries and sobs and continued on in the direction they were coming from. They eventually found themselves in a small room where she was laying on nest that looked quite old. Latias looked at the two of them as they arrived.

_"W- what do you want?"_ She asked still sobbing.

"Latias.." Ash began trying to find the right words so that he wouldn't hurt her more. The situation was even more delicate now than it had been before. If he said the wrong thing... she could wind up going back to square one. "I know how you feel, but... even you must understand that it wouldn't work." Ash said and moved to pet her head a bit.

Latias just looked at him, but still feeling sad. _"I just... like you so much..."_ She said and moved to hug Ash, who suprisingly hugged back.

"I know." Ash said and stroked her neck.

The two stayed there until Latias managed to calm herself down.

"Sorry.." She said and ended the hug.

"Hey, its okay." Ash said and pet her head. "We should probably return." He suggested and Latias nodded.

As they arrived to the entrance they saw that there was full storm outside.

"Well," Ash said as he was instantly drenched. He looked at Latias, who's feathers were soaked as well. "Brock did warn us about this... I guess we should stay here until the storm passes."

Latias felt slightly bad. Because of her they now were stuck in the ruins. _"Sorry Ash, if I hadn't run off we wouldn't be stuck here right now..."_ Latias said and got pet by Ash again.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay." Ash said and began to walk back to inside of the temple. "want to explore a bit?" He suggested.

Latias nodded. _"Sure, why not."_

They didn't find anything too interesting; mostly empty rooms with either old nests or wall paintings telling some history.

"We should have Lorenzo and Bianca see this..." Ash told her.

They continued their exploration and found more rooms like the ones before but soon they found staircase which led one story upwards to large room filled with statues of Latias and Latios They were like the ones in the city except smaller.

Latias felt some very mystic and ancient inside of her as she looked at the statues. _"These must be dedicated to the previous guardians of Altomare..."_ She said and they both walked in the room.

_ ...Come...come here..._ a voice said and Ash's head. "Huh?" He looked at Latias. "Did you hear something Latias?" She shook her head. "Oh. Must just be the wind." He chuckled.

_ ...Come..come Pokemon trainer... come to the end... to the end of the room..._ the voice said again. This time Ash was certain that someone was talking to him and he decided to follow the directions.

He walked few minutes with Pikachu and Latias before they arrived to end the room which had very fresh and new looking statues. While other statues had moss, cracks and other marks of age, the three at the end, one Latias and two Latios statues looked like they had been made yesterday.

_"These...looks familiar.."_ Latias said and looked at Latios statue. _"It looks so much like my brother..."_ She said sadly.

Ash didn't seem to hear Latias. He was too focused on the Latias statue. _Was this the source of the voice?_ he thought, expecting to hear the voice again. It wasn't there. He heard something click underneath him as he stepped on a tile switch. He heard something move and drop somewhere. When he looked in the direction of the sound he saw that a stone had dropped from the Latias statue. He also noticed that Latias was quite shocked at something. He soon joined with her to see what was in the hole. What he saw was small sphere just like the Soul Dew in the garden, except red. "Latias, what is that?" Ash asked.

_ "It... It's the soul dew... of Latias. I thought those didn't exist..."_ She said.

"We should probably take it and have Lorenzo look at it." Ash suggested, receiving a nod from Latias. "After the storm ends..." He added.


End file.
